


Orangesoda and mushroomsoup

by TheNorthLight



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren really wanting this damn, First Date, Fluff to come, M/M, Modern Setting, Trans!Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5534990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNorthLight/pseuds/TheNorthLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My secret santa gift for milleandra-nebula! <br/>Eren meets a gorgous stranger in a club and decides he can't let this one go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orangesoda and mushroomsoup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Milleandra-nebula](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Milleandra-nebula).



> I am so sorry for this being late! I ended up with the prompt of Levi being trans, so here you go! I hope it was a little of what you wanted at least. Yes, with nothing more to say, enjoy!

Eren was dancing his frustrations out. It was what he usually did when things weren’t going his way and this time it was a hard paper he had to write that would be a 40% of his grade. The subject didn’t really interest him and the paper only left him annoyed so tonight he had decided to go out with his friends instead of doing schoolwork like he had planned. 

Mikasa and Armin was sitting a table further inside the club, but Eren had come to dance. After throwing back two drinks he didn’t even know the name of he had jumped out on the dancefloor to dance out all the tension and just let go. He had let his body be filled with the beat that was vibrating in his bones while throwing his hair out of his eyes yet again. He pulsed with the bodies and pumped his fist in the air from time to time. Eren didn’t really know how to dance, he usually just swayed his hips in a seductive way and had his arms straight up or in front of him and it was a lot of jumping and turning and arms going over the whole place, but that was how most of the others at the club was dancing so he didn’t think much of it. 

It didn’t take long before first saw the gorgeous creature at the other side of the dancefloor. The black hair was partly hiding the face of the beauty and Eren strained to get a better look, but just as quick as he had seen him, he disappeared again. He was still to tense to really stop and think about anything so the mystery person disappeared from his mind as well. 

When Eren caught sight of him again later in the evening he was noticeably less tense and ready to socialise. He hadn’t really come tonight with the intent of leaving with somebody but the way this boy was moving his hips had changed his mind. He danced through the crowd till the other side where he had seen him last. And sure enough the mystery boy was there, moving his body like there was no tomorrow. Eren snaked up behind him and started dancing with him. 

The black hair was almost reflecting the lights, turning from red to blue to green to purple and so on. It was short though, no longer than his ears with an undercut to go with. He was also surprisingly short, but Eren didn’t mind at all. When Eren came up to him, he turned his head halfway and Eren got to see one heavy lidded eye with an indeterminable eye color. It was hard to tell with all the changing lights and Eren started wondering which color they really had. The boy looked him over with a quick glance before smirking and turning his head back. Eren thought for a second he had done something wrong, but before he really could think about it someone took his hand and placed it on the boy’s hip. The other hand was quickly grabbed and placed on the other hip and they started dancing. 

Eren had never danced so sensually with anybody before and he was loving the feeling. He hadn’t let the hips go in fear of the boy disappearing and they were both warm and sweaty. He had never danced with someone who had such good moves and he hoped this wouldn’t be the last time. The boy suddenly grabbed behind him and got hold of Eren’s neck, dragging his head down on his shoulder.   
“This has been fun, but I need to go now. Do you have a pen?” His voice was surprisingly high pitched but velvety and smooth at the same time. Eren reconed it was because he had to talk over the loud music and started scrambling in his pockets for a pen but came up empty handed. He shook his head in defeat and heard a low tsk in his ear.   
“Give me your hand,” he demanded and Eren placed his left hand over the others left hand and he felt the hand getting turned over and lifted up. A light pressure flowed over his palm and then his hand was released and the stranger gone.

A few weeks later Eren had finally convinced Levi to go out on a date with him. They had talked a lot over phone the last couple of days, mostly through text. It turned out that Levi was not a talking-on-the-phone kinda guy and Eren respected that. Therefore Eren wanted to meet Levi again in person, but this time in a more formal setting. Not that Eren minded the sensual atmosphere of the club or a bar, but he wanted to really get to know Levi. He wanted to go on dates and talk and be together and make Levi laugh and Eren was so done fore and he knew it. It had taken every ounce of willpower to not call Levi the minute he got home that night almost a month ago. Had it not been for the fact that Eren probably would have scared away the other male he probably would have done it too. 

It had been a slow conversation at first. Levi had seemed reluctant to answer and usually answered in short sentences or single words. Later Eren had learned that it was just the way Levi communicated, short sentences full of profanities. When a week had passed Eren finally had gotten the courage to ask Levi out. He was going to ask later in the afternoon when he was done at work he had decided and just as he was about to stack the last shelf with canned soup a short, familiar male had walked behind him and asked him to take down one of the campbells to him. Eren had whipped around so fast that he almost hit Levi in the head with the box he was holding and Levi had demonstrated just how colorful his language really was. 

Eren had asked then and there, not realising just how weird the situation really was. Levi had seemed really sceptical but Eren had pleaded him to at least think about it and Levi had reluctantly said that he would think about it if he got that box of soup he wanted. 

It had still taken Eren three more weeks to finally get Levi to say yes. Eren had almost given up when Levi one day had sent him a text where it said “fine”, just right out of the blue and Eren had tried for ten minutes to figure out what he tried to say before he had cracked and sent Levi a message asking what was fine and got a reply that made Eren scream out loud in victory. They had agreed on going to the docks and then Eren had insisted on taking Levi somewhere to eat Levi had not been happy about it, but had agreed since it was Eren asking Levi out and not the other way around. 

It was the first day of snow they had their date. It had been cold as balls Levi had alleged. Eren was usually incredible warm and did not really notice the weather change. It did give him a reason to hold Levi’s hand though. They had walked halfway down the docks when Levi decided it was too cold for this shit and Eren had suggested they go eat right away. Levi had only nodded and tightened his grip on Eren’s hand as they had changed direction and Eren couldn’t get the feeling of something bothering Levi out of his head. 

It had been a great date. Eren had found a quiet place down by the docks where he hoped they could share a meal in some kind of privacy. Earlier in the day Eren had asked Mikasa(who worked there) to hold of a secluded table for them and she had done so perfectly. The lights were dimmed and they even got a candle. Eren tried to hold the chair for Levi but the other male got so angry that Eren let go of the chair right away and sat down at the other side of the table. They had looked through the menu and talked and discussed and Eren learned that Levi preferred red meat to chicken. Levi had ordered a hamburger and Eren had ordered a soup that Mikasa had made him several times before that he just adored.  
“Yeah, but Levi, you see that it’s alright since Mikasa wouldn’t give it to someone else!” Eren tried to argue but Levi only tsked and shook his head.   
“It’s not fucking alright, even if she won’t give it to someone else. Just making it for herself and her shitty company robbs this place of customers. If they already has tasted the bloody soup why would they come here to eat it?” Levi said, taking a sip of his glass. Eren sighed dramatically and slumped in his chair.  
“Because it was so incredibly good that people wanna eat more of it! I tell you Levi, it’s not robbing or stealing of customers,” Eren said, trying his best to defend his sister. Levi leaned forward and placed his elbows on the table, supporting his head on his knuckles. The look he gave Eren made him weak in his knees and if he hadn’t been sitting down already he probably would have had to sit down there and then.   
“You know what Eren…” Levi had dropped a tone and the way he said Eren’s name gave him shivers, “ I love it when you say my name so passionately, like we’re fucking.”  
Eren gasped and almost choked on the air. He knew he probably looked like a fish on land, eyes wide open and mouth moving but no sound. Levi smirked and Eren got a grip on himself and closed his mouth. Blinking a couple of times, he was just about to reply when Mikasa arrived at their table with their food.

Eren ate like he was starved for seven days straight and Levi ate like he already had eaten four burgers for dinner. He used a fork and knife and Eren looked like he wanted to pick up the bowl and drink directly from it. When Levi commented on it Eren slowed his pace, looking a little embarrassed.   
“It’s just so incredibly good, I can’t help myself,” Eren said as an excuse but Levi did not look convinced. Eren got a spoonful and held it out towards Levi and Levi leaned closer, placed his hand over Eren’s and lead the spoon to his mouth all while holding Eren’s gaze with his own. Eren had never found anything sexual about spoons before, but he guessed there was a first for everything. The sultry look Levi gave him while having Eren’s spoon in his mouth made Eren’s thoughts go in all the wrong directions and just when he thought it couldn’t get worse Levi smirked and hooded his chin and holy shit not here, not now dammit-   
Eren could feel things get tight in his pants and he swallowed loudly as he tried to remember all the us presidents that had been to get his mind on something else. Levi let go of the spoon and his hand and sat back in his chair. The only thing lingering was the smirk and a glint in Levi’s eye told Eren that Levi knew exactly what he was doing. 

The rest of the meal was a game of cat and mouse. Levi seemed to find new ways to put Eren out of balance and Eren was able to reflect them back more and more as the meal wore on. When they both were done Eren had originally thought he would pay but Levi gave him a death stare and ended up treating Eren instead. When they got out of the place Levi seemed very pleased with himself and Eren was very pleased with himself for noticing. 

“Hey Levi… Do you want to join me back at my place? We could watch a movie or-” Eren didn’t get to finish the sentence before Levi interrupted him. Levi seemed to have stiffened when Eren had started the question and now he had a poker face Lady gaga would envy him.   
“That’s really nice and shit, but no,” Levi said in a clipped voice and turned to walk away. Eren barely caught his sleeve to keep him from going. He did not know what wrong he had done but dammit he refused to let the evening end like this.   
“Levi! Don’t just walk away, jeez! What happened? I thought we had a great time…” Eren said, not able to keep the hurt out of his voice at the last sentence. Levi seemed to stiffen even more before relaxing his shoulders and turning slightly.   
“It has been a great fucking date, can we leave it at that?” Levi asked, still with the poker face present. Eren decided there and then that he would not let it end like this. He got a determined look in his eyes and Levi got a suspicious one but before Levi could say anything else Eren had darted forward and planted his lips on Levi’s own. Levi went rigid once again but didn’t pull away and Eren stepped closer to Levi and placed a hand on Levi’s chin. Levi seemed to decide something of his own then and sighed before kissing Eren back. 

Eren had thought it was a good kiss at first, the smell of Levi in his nose and Levi’s incredibly soft lips on his own but then Levi had kissed him back and it was like nothing Eren had experienced before. Sure Eren had kissed other guys before, even other girls but nothing had been quite like this. It was an incredible passion that was shared between them and Eren was sure they had to be glowing. Levi pulled back slightly to get air and Eren took the opportunity to bite softly at Levi’s lower lip. That earned him a low growl and Levi dived right back in the kiss, more ferocious now than the first time. Levi opened his mouth slightly to lick at Eren’s lips and Eren opened up his own lips to let Levi in. The kiss tasted like orangesoda, mushroomsoup and Levi and it was the best taste Eren had ever tasted.   
Far too soon Levi broke the kiss and stepped back, looking up at Eren with a vulnerability that surprised the other male. Eren wanted to ask what was wrong but was afraid to break the moment they just had shared. His problems got solved when Levi started to talk first.  
“Eren, before anything more happens I need to tell you something,” Levi said, looking almost frightened. Eren could feel a pang in the bottom of his stomach of real fear. He hoped Levi didn’t have a deal breaker. He really, really hoped Levi wasn’t about to tell him something that would be a dealbreaker.  
“I’m trans,” Levi almost spit out, looking down. Eren just stood there, still with his hand on Levi’s cheek.   
“Trans? As in transgender?” Eren asked, completely dumbfounded. Levi nodded and peeked up at him and got startled by the huge grin that spread across Eren’s face.   
“What the fuck?” Levi asked and Eren laughed.   
“I was so afraid you would say something that would have scared me off. I’m so relieved!” Eren said and laughed some more and Levi hit him in the shoulder and looked gravely insulted by Eren’s reaction.   
“I am so sorry for laughing, this is nothing to be laughing about. I’m just so relived! I was afraid you would say something like I like to boil kittens, or I think homofilia is a sin. You being transgender is great. Or, fuck, not like that, but I think it’s great that you take control over your own body and stuff and yeah. It doesn’t bother me at all,” Eren said and finished with a big grin. Levi rolled his eyes and huffed before shoving Eren in the shoulder once more.   
“You lil shit,” Levi said before kissing Eren again.

**Author's Note:**

> Want more of actual fluff! Despair not! I had planned more for this but time ran away from me and therefore there will be another chapter(or two) for this! I will hopefully be able to post it before new year and it will contain more kissing and fluff!


End file.
